We met at a Diner
by hellothereyou
Summary: Set around Season 1 and 2 Dean and Bela have not yet met and Bela is a writer for a Paranormal blog. As the title says they meet at a Diner but its not as simple and cute as it seems. Dean and Bela
1. Chapter 1

This is set somewhere between season 1 and 2. Dean and Bela have not yet met.

SPN characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators.

Dean was exhausted after the hunt he had in Pennsylvania, that all he wanted to do was rent a motel and have a quiet night to himself. He was heading into a small town when he spotted a diner off the road.

Seems good and I'm so hungry I could eat anything! Then suddenly like a sign from the heavens, shined a sign that read HOME MADE PIE! This just made my day!

Slowly I pull into the dirt parking lot and squint from the setting suns glare. It's a nice day, not too cold and not too hot just right. A nice summer evening. As I walked in I noticed there was no one except for me and a worker. He was a creepy looking guy but a lot of these small town people kind of have a creepiness to them so I just left it at that.

I sat down in the old fashioned American diner and looked at the menu.

"Good Evening there, my name is Paul. May I start you off with a drink?" asked the tall pale waiter.

He must be only a few years older than me although his tired eyes and gauntly face aged him.

"Yeah, can I get a cold beer?"

"I'm sorry sir we don't carry any beer, may I suggest a coffee? I just finished making a fresh pot."

"Sure, why not? And I'll take a slice of your home made pie"

"Of course sir, I'll be right back."

As the man went to grab a coffee Dean noticed how run down this place was. It must be a really small town for there to be no one in this joint. The sun already set and it was dusk. Dean wondered how Sam was doing and decided to call him.

"Hey Sammy! How's it going?"

"It went well Dean I found the name of the creature and Bobby is helping me. How about you?"

"Well I just came back from Pennsylvania and I solved the case, it was a run of the mill case. Vengeful spirit but I handled it and the case is closed. Anyway I'll be on my way to Bobby's when I can. I'm just outside of Pennsylvania in a little town. I'll spend the night here then head out there tomorrow in the morning."

"Alright Dean, we'll be here."

"Bye Sammy." With that Dean hung up the phone and was greeted with a hot cup of coffee and a warm slice of pie.

"Thank you. "

"You enjoy sir."

Man that guy is creepy, even the way he walks is creepy. I'm just going to refer to him as Mr. Creepy.

The coffee was delicious and so was the pie. Dean couldn't be more pleased. As Dean stood up to head towards the register and pay for his meal he felt a little woozy. He shook it off as being exhaustion. He made his way towards the waiter who was standing behind the counter and for some reason the distance seemed longer than it did before. The room suddenly started to spin and the waiter just stared at him with an eerie smile. Dean's vision blurred in and out and he started losing his balance. The last thing he remembers is hitting the floor and seeing Mr. Creepy smiling at him from ear to ear, then complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm currently in the outskirts of Pennsylvania on my trip back home from interviewing a couple who believed they were possessed by demons. It was a long day and all I want to do is take it easy for the weekend.

In the mean time I need to find a place to eat and a place to stay for the night. Since it's already dark I'll find a place to eat before their all closed. I pull into the dirt parking lot at a diner right off the highway. The parking lot is empty, which is good because that means I won't have to wait too long.

I walk in and it looks just as I assumed, run down and old fashioned. There's no one around so I sit in a booth and wait. Not too long after I see a door open from the corner of my eye. I look up and see a tall thin pale gauntly looking man exiting the door. His apron is stained with what I hope is not blood and he is cleaning his hands with a rag. He seems a little startled to find me sitting in the diner. I don't know where that door leads to and I start to become a little uncomfortable. I think it will be better if I just order a slice of pie to go and leave or maybe just leave without ordering anything.

The man starts approaching me just as I am getting out of the booth.

I pretend to look at my phone and say to the waiter. "Oh wow, my friend just texted me and wants talk, she sounds desperate I better go get her." I head towards the door and yell "have a good night!" but I can't finish my sentence because next thing I know he's at the door and blocking my exit.

Oh God, this was supposed to be a quiet night and weekend. How did I end up in this mess? I start to panic and run in another direction and look for any exit. The closest thing I see is the door that he came through and I really don't want to go through there but he's running towards me and it's my last resort. I open the door and slam it on him. I scramble to look for a lock but there isn't one. He's yelling now and demanding that I open the door. I look at surroundings for anything to help me. I'm in a room that is lit faintly by several lights, it looks like a garage or storage room. I can't tell it's so large. He's too strong that I won't be able to hold the door for long. Suddenly the pulling and shouting stop. I reach for my phone but realize I dropped it with my purse when I was running from him. I have nothing. I slowly let go of the door handle and look for a place to hide. I see several places to hide including several rooms and decide to get behind a door. I find an old gas lamp and take it with me. My heart is pounding and I am trying so hard to steady my breath. I am terrified. He must have killed someone. Why else would he not let me leave? He had blood on his apron and I'm sure he's going to kill me now.

I hear a rustling coming from a corner. I can't see what it is because that part of the room is dark. I keep my body as still as possible and pray to God that the man did not come in through a back way. I hear a grunt then a moan coming from the same direction. It sounds like someone is in pain. My instinct is to go and help but my common sense tells me to stay where I'm at. My eyes are fixated on the direction of the noise. I start to see a figure, it's a man on the floor. It's too dark to see the man but by the build of the body I can tell it's a man.

I find my body betraying me and start walking towards the man to help him. On my way to him I bump into a vase and make some noise, luckily it doesn't fall but it gets the attention of the man on the floor. He instantly turns to me and I still can't see him. As I get closer to him I hear the door from where I came in slam open. I jump from fright and go back to where I was hiding.

It's the man, I know it is. I can't see him from where I'm at but I can hear him. His shoes making a clacking noise with each step. As he walks through the place my heart beats faster and harder. I bite my tongue to fight the urge to scream. His steps get closer to me and I know he has found me. I hear his hand on the door knob and expect the worst. "Looks like I found your hiding place." Suddenly I hear the man from the floor make a lot of noise. The perpetrator runs toward it and away from me. I fear for the man on the floor that I grab a hold of the lamp in my hand and bash it on the crazy man's head. It makes impact but not as much as I wanted. The crazy man grunts and grabs his head while yelling. He turns around and grabs me by the wrist. I push him away and make a run for the door. "You fucking Bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

I'm running so fast that I don't even look back. I run straight out of the diner and into parking lot that is covered by the dark night. My car is gone. Even if it was here I left my keys in the diner and there is no way that I am going back. I look for a place to run but there is nothing. Just highway and grass. I can't see the man chasing me anymore. I don't know what to do, I'm crouched next to the diner wall and pray that someone will drive by soon. My hopes are interrupted by a hand around my neck.

I'm shoved against the wall and the man starts dragging me inside. I have nothing left to do but kick and scream. I am dragged all the way back to the garage. He throws me on the ground and locks the door. I start to cry and try to hide under a table but he drags me out of it. Next thing I know I'm being thrown on an old bed in a dark corner. He turns on a light and I wince from the brightness. He sits right next to me and grabs me by the hair. I wince at the pain. "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

"Please just let me go!"

"its too late for that."

I scream and scream even after he hits me. I feel the blood spill from my lip and all I can do is cry. My eyes are puffy and burning. I see him reach for a knife in his pocket.

"Now right before you walked into the diner you interrupted my session with a client of mine. A very interesting client of mine."

He forces me up and drags me towards another dark section of the place. He turns on a light and I see and tied up man who is trying to get loose of his restraints. This is the man from before, he tried to save me. My heart sinks as I see his condition. This monster beat him to a bloody pulp. He even put a rag around his mouth to keep him quiet. Through all the injuries I see his eyes, filled with rage and desperation. Beautiful and freighting at the same time. He himself is beautiful and I am taken away by his presence. I feel rage towards this evil man next to me.

"You monster, how could you do this to someone?" I yell at him.

"Well it's not that hard actually, you mostly just use your hands….. " I feel his back hand make impact to my face instantly. I wince in pain and try to grab my face and he hits me once more knocking me to the ground.

"While you just lay there I will finish with Mr. Charming over here." He grabs his knife and slices the rag off of the man's mouth.

"I'm gonna kill you" says the torture man. I have never heard such a more terrifying threat in my life.

"How about after I have some fun making you bleed?" He slices the man's cheek.

I can't bear it any longer "leave him alone!" The deranged man turns around and heads towards me again and crawl backwards but he grabs me by the legs. I can hear the other man trying to get loose and yelling "Hey! Leave her alone!" My body is so sore but I can't stop fighting him. I somehow kick the knife off of him and it flies across the room. I bite his hand and starts yelling. I kick him in the growing and run for the knife. I grab it and he tackles me down but not before I turn the knife so that he falls into it. I feel him go limp and collapse on top of me. I push him off me onto the ground and walk towards the tied man.

"Are you ok?" he asks me. I laugh, he's asking me if I'm ok? He's the one who looks like he's been to hell and back. As I untie his hands from the pole I feel a pull on my leg. The other man isn't dead I reach for bloody man but the waiter has already pulled me away to him. As I look at him I scream not only because I thought he was dead, but because he's now a creature straight out of hell. His skin is rotting and his eyes are hollow. He grabs me by the neck and opens his mouth revealing sharp yellow teeth. I accept the fact that I am going to die and pray to God that this ends quickly. I didn't actually think that God would save me instead. While that monster was attacking me the man on the floor found an axe and sliced right into the monsters head. The monster fell to the floor and disintegrated into ashes.

I was so shocked that I almost fainted but the man on the floor caught me before I fell.

"It's over he's never coming back." Said the man. As I looked into his eyes I felt safe and happy with all of tonight's happenings I didn't think it was possible. For the second time this night he took my breath away.


End file.
